Finding Love
by Hong Kong Suspect
Summary: A Yakari. Kari and Yamato both have feelings for each other, but have a difficult time expressing it. What will happen? R&R to find out!


Finding Love A/n: Hewwo, this will be my fifth fic. Don't mind the title, I needed   
something. And it's a Yakari, as in Yamato and Hikari. Yeah, I don't usually   
write these, but I've decided to take a break from Sorato's and write this.   
Enjoy! 

Finding Love   
~HKSuspect   
  
  


Yamato Ishida sat on his bed, thinking. He was an A student and a hugely   
successful rock star. He had toured the world in the summer with his band to   
promote his new record. He had sold millions and made billions. He had to   
tour in the summer, his father would have never let him during the school   
year. "It would get in the way of school, son," his father had told him. 

But because he was such a star, every girl in Odaiba was after him. I mean,   
EVERY girl. Except one, and ironically, she happened to be the one he cared   
for most. Sora Takenouchi. 

She had dumped him about a month ago, for Taichi Kamiya. He was also a good   
student and the star soccer player. As popular as Tai was, he was in no   
compare to Matt though. Matt was extremely popular, the cheerleaders and   
other "cute" girls would never leave him alone. 

He sighed and sat down at his desk. "Time for math," he thought to himself.   
Math was his least favorite subject. As he searched his desk for a pencil,   
he saw the picture of Hikari that lay face down in a drawer. He picked it up   
and smiled, remembering the countless times she had comforted him since he   
broke up with Sora. 

He hadn't talked to her much since the break up, since he was busy with   
school and his band. He reached for his phone and picked it up. "Maybe it'd   
be good to talk with her again," he thought as he dialed his number. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kari also sat on her bed, thinking. She was quiet and shy, like she had   
always been. Sure, she had her friends, but she didn't have the person that   
mattered most to her. Yamato Ishida. 

He was all she thought about. His blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. But   
every other girl in Odaiba also thought about him. Every girl in Odaiba also   
wanted him like crazy. She would sit and go on and on about Matt nearly   
everyday at lunch. Every once in a while he would come to her table and eat   
with her and her friends. And each time her heart would freeze and she would   
stutter, but he didn't seem to notice. 

Her friends would also giggle and flirt with Matt, but he had later told   
Kari that they were too girly for him. She would do anything for him to love   
her. 

She had helped him through the hard times when Sora had dumped him. He had   
been a wreck, going through a state of depression. But she was there for   
him, always listening. 

She sighed and tears filled her eyes. He would never know how she felt. She   
had dropped him hints a few times, but he didn't notice them or he would   
just laugh it off. 

As if on cue her phone rang. She looked at the phone and picked up after a   
few rings. "Hello?" she answered. 

"Hello, Kari?" said a familiar voice. 

Her heart skipped a beat. "Matt..." she trailed off, but quickly came back.   
"Hey Matt, what's up? How have you been?" 

"I've been okay. I was just calling to see how you were doing." 

After some formal conversation, they talked for hours and hours. 

Finally, the hour became late and they said their farewells. Kari hung up   
and sighed. She had dropped him several 'signals', but he failed to notice   
them. Sometimes he was just too thick-headed. She stood up and gathered her   
clothes for a shower. "Maybe this will take my mind off things," she thought   
as she headed into the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Matt hung up the phone. It was strange. He felt.... he felt.... something.   
He couldn't explain what he felt. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he   
was talking to Kari. He felt the same way when he first told Sora how he   
felt. 

Was he in love? He quickly shook the thought from his head. How could he be   
in love with Kari? She was his friend. Nothing more. 

But still the thought loomed in his head as he went to the bathroom to brush   
his teeth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kari emerged from the shower a little while later. The shower did NOT help.   
It just got her thinking even more about Matt. She was so lonely and in   
love. There was no worse position to be in. She sat on her bed and started   
to sob. Why did she have to go through this? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Matt sat on his bed, reading a long novel, when he suddenly felt the urge to   
see Kari. "Maybe I really am in love with her.." he thought. But this time,   
he didn't shake the feeling. The need to see her suddenly became so   
overwhelming, he jumped out of bed and started throwing on clothes. 

He rushed to the apartment comple the Kamiya's stayed at in the darkness of   
the night. He paused at the stairs - he would wake the family if he went to   
the door. And besides, Tai was on his death list. Instead he climbed an oak   
tree until he found Kari's room. He hopped onto the ledge and peered into   
her room. 

His heart broke as he saw her lying on the bed, crying. It suddenly dawned   
on him why she was crying. She was crying for him. Why hadn't he noticed it   
earlier? All those hints and signals she was giving him... how could he be   
so stupid? He rapped on the window, anxious to talk with her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kari was on her bed, crying and clutching one of her stuffed animals. She   
thought she was pathetic, her stuffed animal was the only thing that seemed   
to comfort her. 

She then heard someone rapping on the window. She was startled, thinking it   
was a burgular. But then she looked at who was really there, she saw Yamato.   
"This must be a dream," she thought to herself as she tried to put   
everything together. But she knew this was no dream. She numbly walked over   
to the window and fumbled with the latch. It finally opened and Matt climbed   
in. 

She then remember she had been crying and quickly wiped her tears and   
straightened her hair. "Matt.. what are-what are you doing here?" she   
stammered. "He stepped closer to her, looking at her like she had never seen   
before. Something about those eyes... 

"Kari.. I came to see you," he told her. 

"Why?" she asked. She was confused, to say the least. 

"I love you, Kari." 

She sat down on her bed, she couldn't believe what he had said. Before she   
knew what was happening, she had started to cry again. 

"Stop it!" she almost yelled. 

Matt sat down next to her. "Kari.. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to   
realize this. Please forgive me." he took her hands in his as he spoke. 

"Matt... Matt.." she lost control and started to sob. 

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. 

She didn't resist. She let all the tears come. 

"Kari, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry it took me this long. I'm so dumb. I'm so   
sorry, I'm sorry." he kept apoligizing over and over, which only made her   
cry more. 

After about twenty minutes, the tears finally ceased. She looked up at him   
and he wiped her tears away. 

He kissed her cheek. "Kari, I know it's taken me a long time... but I love   
you. I love you so much." 

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't need to   
apolgize." 

He softly stroked her hair and sighed, as she raised her head a bit and   
kissed him on the lips. Finally, she had found love.   


A/n: Okay, that wasn't the greatest. But review anyway. They take about a   
minute, so review! Flames are welcome. 


End file.
